


О самообмане и утятах

by revvoen



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revvoen/pseuds/revvoen
Summary: После всех событий Алёша вернулся в монастырь и ведёт там спокойную жизнь. Вместе с навещающими его мальчиками.
Kudos: 4





	О самообмане и утятах

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пришла после просмотра короткого видео, где монах под смешную музыку гонит куда-то выводок утят. Просто работа для собственного умиления, ничего серьёзного)

— Вперёд, вперёд!

Алексей ласково покрикивал на толпящихся перед ним утят и осторожно подгонял их толстой хворостиной, на которую ещё и опирался при ходьбе — вчера, бегая с мальчиками, он неудачно поскользнулся, подвернув лодыжку. Недоброжелателей у него практически не было, но те, что всё-таки невзлюбили Алексея, возмущённо сплетничали, что в таком возрасте и уж тем более в таком сане монаха носиться наравне с мальчишками, играя, совершенно непозволительно. Карамазов же в ответ на такое смущённо улыбался и молчал, не то чтобы не находя, что ответить, а просто не считая это нужным — всё равно не поймут.

Мальчики и сейчас были рядом с ним — они и нашли утят, которые, видимо, отошли далеко от водоёма и сейчас обеспокоенно пищали, подзывая маму. Её обнаружил Красоткин у озерца, куда они и гнали малышей.

— Карамазов! — Коля шагал рядом с ним, с любопытством поглядывая на птенцов, но изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть своё восхищение, — Вы же знаете, что на вас за шашни с нами смотрят косо? А ещё монах!

— Пусть смотрят, — Алёша, мягко улыбаясь, наконец довёл утят до их матери, и все они, восторженно крякая, посеменили к озерцу и спрыгнули в воду, — Что ж плохого в том, что я с вами вожусь?

— Мол, вы сами как ребёнок.

— А ты уже считаешь себя ребёнком?

Коля замялся, не зная, что и ответить, и сердито забормотал себе что-то под нос.

— Я себя — нет, но остальные-то дети!

Остановившись, Алексей рассмеялся, облокотившись на палку, и оглядел толпившихся неподалёку детей, с интересом сгрудившихся у берега около уток.

— Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, милый Коля, что ничем не отличаешься от них сейчас, и это осознание будет самым приятным в твоей жизни.

Красоткин побелел, возмутившись, но ничего не сказал, сердито ковыряя мыском ботинка землю под ногами. Говорить о том, какие идеи его мучили, было излишне — Алексей и так это знал. Он стал для Коли самым близким, совершенно не ожидая этого, и в давно прошедшие уже минуты шатости и неверия думал, что своими словами Красоткин, не ровен час, перетянет его на свою сторону. В какое-то время ему казалось иначе — что сейчас он возьмёт Колю под крыло и покажет ему верный путь, но на самом деле оба крепко стояли на своих позициях, расстраиваясь от невозможности переубедить друг друга, но не нарушая своей укрепившейся противоречивой дружбы.

— Карамазов, знаете, я вас иногда очень ненавижу, — поделился своими мыслями Красоткин, задумчиво глядя под ноги.

— За что же? — Алёша, казалось, совсем не удивился.

— За слова ваши. За то, что они правдивее, чем мне того хотелось бы, — Коля перевёл взгляд на почти скрывшихся за раскидистым деревом ребят, на Смурова, осмелевшего и протянувшего к утке руку. Утка оказалась бойкая и прогоняла спешно сбежавшего мальчугана от берега, защищая детёнышей.

— Разве ж я в этом виноват?

— Виноваты. Правду говорить многие боятся, а вы говорите, хотя тоже могли бы молчать, и всем было бы хорошо.

— Если от замалчивания, то это вовсе не хорошо.

Они оба затихли, и Алёша вновь медленно зашагал — боль в лодыжке отпустила, он наконец мог идти.

— Я вам соврал. Вы мне нравитесь, Карамазов.

Коля и сам не знал, обманул он его тогда или нет — в тот момент ему правда показалось, что он ненавидит Алёшу, но эта ненависть была какой-то эфемерной и далёкой, словно он её и вовсе никогда не испытывал. Выразить привязанность обычно ему было труднее некуда, а сейчас эти слова будто сами соскользнули с его языка, и Красоткин почему-то вмиг очень об этом пожалел.

Алексей ничего не ответил, опустив глаза — Коле остро захотелось пихнуть его в бок локтём и рассмеяться, но он сдержался — в конце-концов, сам сказал, что не ребёнок.

— Какой же вы схимник.

— А ты всё дразнишься, — Алёша захромал на полпути, непроизвольно скривившись. Красоткин тут же крепко взял его под руку, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону.

— Я вас дразню, потому что вы мне нравитесь.

Алексей не сдержал улыбки и направился к ограде монастыря, поддерживаемый Колей. Где-то в груди гулко колотилось сердце.


End file.
